The unstoppable team
by Toxicsnake91
Summary: Academy city is once again under threat yet who is behind it? Some common obvious pairings and a few that you wouldn't have seen coming. Enjoy and review
1. New case

OK so i loved both of the anime's that much i thought i would take a stab at writing a story for one

so enjoy and review

"Ha" The man laughed to himself "Keep your gates, I'll make my own entrance thanks". Looking at the wall in front of him he smirked concrete was mere child's play, waving his left hand he opened a hole in it big enough for him to walk through gaining access to the great academy city.

"I'm hungry" Index moaned as her stomach began growling while holding onto her partner's hand, she was still wearing her usual nun's outfit with it's many safety pins keeping it held together.

"We just ate" Her partner Kuroko said sighing "Come on cheer up we'll eat when we meet up with the others". Kuroko Shirai had her brown hair tied into pigtails as usual wearing her school uniform, today she didn't have on her Judgement sash she had finally gotten a day off in weeks in order to spend it with her girlfriend.

They were meant to be meeting up with their friends however Index had slept in snuggled up close to Kuroko, they were running late although Kuroko had a feeling that Onee-sama was in the same boat.

"Sorry" Kuroko was snapped out of her thoughts as she turned to see Index apologise to a boy in a black hooded jacket, he was also wearing black jeans and trainers to match. He didn't even stop or say anything as he walked on hood pulled up over his head hiding his face, Kuroko was suspicious about this as she knew most people in Academy city to do that were up to no good.

"Are you OK?" Kuroko asked "You're not hurt are you? Still have your phone and purse?"

"Yes" Index replied "Stop worrying you're not on duty now, you're with me". Index lent closer kissing Kuroko lightly on the cheek before looking over her shoulder, something about that boy was off and she couldn't work out what.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP" Misaka yelled looking over her shoulder as sparks of electricity flared up around her, she was wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans today as she didn't feel like wearing her usual school uniform on a date with her boyfriend, if she could class it as a date.

"I'm coming" Touma yelled back "It's your fault were running late anyway". Touma was wearing a white t-shirt and blue denim jeans seeing the electricity flaring up around Misaka he seemed that annoying his girlfriend wouldn't earn him much of a response.

"Sorry" he heard her say looking up he spotted who she'd apologised to, a boy wearing a black hooded jacket carried on walking he was also wearing black denim jeans and black trainers.

"Are you ok?" Touma asked walking up to her and grasping her hand.

"I'm fine" She said her cheeks slightly pink they'd been going out for a while now and she still wasn't use to holding hands in public "There was just something odd about that boy".

"How so?" Touma asked looking at her with concern.

"I don't know" She said "Just odd".

"As long as you're safe I don't care" Touma said putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to his side.

"UIHARU" Came a shout from behind her turning Uiharu was met with a rather long and passionate kiss on the lips from her better half Ruiko.

"Do you always have to yell like that?" Uiharu asked after they had broken apart. Uiharu was use to this now however she couldn't help the embarrassment she felt every time it happened, she was wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans this time as Ruiko had a habit of flipping up her skirt. Ruiko had decided to dress the same grasping Uiharu's hand they headed to the café they were set to be meeting the other at.

"Do you think anyone will be already there?" Ruiko asked.

"I doubt it" Uiharu replied resting her head on Ruiko's shoulder "Shirai-san text me and said they were running late, I'm not sure about Touma and Mikoto-san".

"They'll probably be running late as well" Ruiko said accidently bumping into a boy wearing a black hooded top with black denim jeans and trainers "Sorry". The boy didn't say anything he didn't even seem to register anyone had spoken to him, Uiharu was looking at him concerned she knew that she wasn't on duty yet something didn't add up.

"That was odd" Ruiko said looking at Uiharu "No, you're off duty so don't even think about it".

"What?" Uiharu asked trying to change her facial features but it didn't work.

"You're not going after him" Ruiko said "You're with me today no Judgement business".

"You're sure?" Konori asked down the phone.

"Positive" came the replying voice of Aiho Yomikawa "We're at the scene now, someone busted the wall and broke in. We need Judgement to run scans on esper abilities someone's got to have the power to do this, we're sending images of the damage to give you an idea".

"That's impossible" Konori said after seeing the images she'd been sent "No one could do something like that it's too clean".

"Clearly someone has" Aiho said "The problem is who and why".

"I'll look into it but I'm making no promise's" Konori said "That's the best I can do".

"That's all we can ask" Aiho said disconnecting the call, Konori kept staring at the images on screen before her. Who could have done this? From what she knew there was no ability that powerful, looking at her phone she considered calling Kuroko or Uiharu but remembered it was their day off and they were spending it with their partners but she soon realised she may not be given any other choice.

"So we were all running late" Touma said scratching the back of his head nervously "That's not so bad then".

"True, I suppose I can't argue with that" Kuroko said as Index began to order.

"I still can't forget that boy" Misaka said cuddled up next to Touma "He was hiding something otherwise he wouldn't have had his hood pulled up".

"Black hooded jacket, black denim jeans and black trainers" Ruiko said "I still can't get that…Kuroko what's wrong?"

"Black hooded jacket?" Kuroko asked looking at Ruiko "That's not possible it must just be a coincidence".

"What do you mean?" Touma asked "Kind of reminds me of the boy who bumped into you".

"There's no way he could have bumped into the three of us no one can move that fast unless they are an ability user" Misaka said. Before anyone could say anything Kuroko's phone began to ring, checking the caller ID she saw it was Konori-senpei.

"Hello" Kuroko said answering the phone.

"I know this is your day off but this is important" Konori said down the phone she didn't sound herself "Antiskill phoned they said that someone has broken into Academy city I'm sending you images of the damage but there's more, I'm sending you an image of who they think is behind it". Kuroko removed the phone from her ear as she looked at the images, a look of shock etched across her face as she saw the damage done to the wall showing everyone else they too seemed to mirror her expression.

"That was the damage" Konori said "This is who they think did it". Kuroko once again looked down at her phone and looked at the picture, she dropped it out of surprise after seeing the person. Confused and concerned the rest of the group looked at the phone as well the same surprised expression's mirrored on each of their faces.

"Konori-senpei, please tell me you have it wrong" Kuroko said through numb lips.

"No that is the image, why?" Konori asked concern dripping from her voice.

"We've seen someone who looks like that" Kuroko said "In fact we walked into him".

"Get back to headquarters" Konori said instantly "You have to tell us what you remember, it's possible they are a rouge esper and what makes things worse is. We don't know there level".


	2. Old friends

I bring you chapter two lol

Two more people in this and i just remembered i didn't do my disclaimer so i'll do it now I don't own anything but the name Snake Vercetti

Anyway thanks to Fuji92 for a keen spot on a name mistake this has been fixed

anyway once again my friends review and enjoy and it's early but sod it merry christmas

"Why are you so happy?" Accelerator asked as Last order skipped down the street, he was wearing his black t-shirt and blue denim jeans while last order had decided to wear a pale blue t-shirt and black skirt. The strongest level five in all of Academy city had been reduced to nothing after he was beaten by a level zero during an experiment to make a level six, it was shortly after the experiment was shut down he had run into Last order ever since then she's been stuck with him.

"Today is a good day, Misaka Misaka announces".

"Really" Accelerator said sighing "Then why is it I don't believe you?"

"You choose not to believe Misaka Misaka says with a sideways glance".

"Whatever" He said running his hand through his hair "Were exactly are you dragging me this time?"

"Shopping Misaka Misaka announces cheerfully".

"I'm bored" Index said sighing and resting her head on Kuroko's desk watching her girlfriend type away trying to find out who the mysterious boy was.

"You could have gone shopping with Touma, Onee-sama and Ruiko" Kuroko said still typing.

"It wouldn't be fun without you" Index said kissing Kuroko on the cheek.

"It would have been more fun than sitting here" Kuroko said with a sneaky kiss for index.

"I need to go get something from Antiskill" Konori-senpei said standing up and getting her coat "It's not a file or they would e-mail it, I'll return soon till then Uiharu is in charge". She didn't wait for a response as she took off out of the door in a hurry, Konori knew of Kuroko's temper and only hoped that Index could keep her in check.

Lying to people was something Konori had become good at but she hated doing, this time was no different pulling out her phone she checked the text message she'd received moments ago someone had messaged her with something rather valuable to say. They didn't want to be named but she couldn't just let this one go, it could be a trap but she had to take that risk for the sake of the case.

"Underwear" Ruiko said rather loud making Touma go red "Uiharu needs new ones so I can take them back off, preferably ones I can get my mouth around".

"Don't be getting any ideas" Mikoto said giving Touma her best death glare, Touma looked away still slightly red noticing something odd it seemed to be a boy in a black hooded jacket following them however when he blinked the figure was gone.

"Something wrong?" Misaka asked looking at him "Hey, Touma you listening to me?"

"Sorry" Touma said snapping out of his trance "I couldn't shake the feeling we were being followed".

"I don't see anyone" Ruiko said turning around.

"It might have just been me" Touma said "Anyway where are we going?"

"The underwear shop" Ruiko said smile on her face, Touma sighed wishing he hadn't asked.

"Now where are you going?" Accelerator asked following Last order around while trying to carry the bags.

"To buy more stuff Misaka Misaka replies with happiness".

"I think you've bought enough" He said looking at her.

"We can't leave yet please just a few more shops? Misaka Misaka askes with tears in her eyes".

"Fine" He replied giving in "Three more then, make them count".

"OK Misaka Misaka says happy once again". As they were walking Accelerator looked around the whole shopping centre was packed with people like usual, as his eyes scanned through the many people he spotted three people walking two of which he knew all too well.

"Surely they aren't together" He said to himself "That punk I would give anything to get him back". Although he happened to be speaking to himself a man in a black hooded jacket couldn't help but over hear, looking over at the people who Accelerator had been speaking about a small evil grin spread across his face.

He could take them out right here even with all these people, what did he care if some innocent people got hurt? It is their own fault for being in his way, no he had more important things to do checking his phone he realised at this rate he would be late for his meeting and began speeding up his walk.

"It's strange don't you think" Touma said as he and Misaka waited for Ruiko on a nearby bench.

"What is?" Misaka asked while resting her head on Touma's shoulder.

"Someone breaks into Academy city, to do so they use an esper power" Touma replied deep in thought "Surely that means they have been here before, with a name surely Judgement or Antiskill can work it out".

"I wouldn't worry about it" Misaka said "If it's that important to you though mention it to Kuroko or Uiharu". Touma kissed Misaka on the forehead and smiled she seemed to always know what to say, they looked up to see Ruiko coming out of the shop with bags which were instantly piled on Touma as they headed to a café to get some food.

"Konori" came a voice from behind her she gasped slightly she knew that voice.

"It's you" Konori said about to turn to face the person but felt them move to her side.

"Just walk" The man said his hood pulled over his head "Don't look at me, yes I'm back as you already know I am the one who broke the wall to avoid getting scanned".

"Are you sure it wasn't to avoid detection?" Konori asked looking directly ahead "We both know people wouldn't be happy to know your still breathing".

"Are you one of them?" The man asked.

"How can you ask me that" Konori said a breath caught in her throat at the thought "I'm happy to know your back, to know you're still alive".

"Good to know I can still trust you" he said "You wanted a file you can have one, it's not mine but it will give them something to focus on".

"You are risking everything for revenge" Konori said still looking ahead "Why would you do that?"

"There is more than just revenge on my mind Konori" He said "I have other plans you need not know them, I need something from you?"

"If I can after all I'm limited to my resources" Konori replied.

"I need the whereabouts of the facility that they kept me in" The man said "All the details you need are in the file find it and get back to me and one last thing".

"What's that?" Konori asked wanting to look at him.

"Don't hate me for what must be done" He said "If there was another way to get what I wanted then I can assure you I would take it, I will contact you in a week".

"Wait" She said "I have one last thing to ask of you?"

"Name it" The man said "Be quick I have limited time".

"Say it just once, please say it" Konori said sounding slightly upset".

"For ever and always" The man began slowing down to walk behind her "You have the protection of the level six esper, Snake Vercetti". She turned to look him in the face her oldest friend but he'd gone a slight tear ran down her cheek, looking into her bag she found the file he had left and a picture more tears leaked from her eyes as she looked at the picture. It was of her at the age of thirteen laughing with another, a boy around the same age as her he was her oldest and dearest friend. The boy was like the brother she never had his name was Snake Vercetti.


	3. Memories

Short chapter this but it helps to explain a few things

slight action but only minimal all setting the scene for a fight coming soon

anyway review and enjoy

"Hey Konori" said the mocking voice of Tom "Reading at play time no way".

"Hey" Konori said as Tom snatched the book from her hand "I was reading that".

"So" Tom said pushing her over into a puddle, he and his friends laughed as they saw Konori run away crying her skirt and underwear covered in mud.

"Takes a big man to pick on a girl" Came a voice from behind them "Takes an even bigger man to pick on me, personally I know that you lot haven't got the nut sacks big enough".

"Oh yeah" Tom said spinning on the spot to see who had spoken and nearly fell over his own feet, his gang had to hold him up as they too looked scared.

"Book" Snake said "Hand it over".

"What if I don't" Tom said trying to act tough.

"Every time" Snake said sighing and rubbing his nose "Fine, we'll do it your way". Snake smiled as he saw the gang surround him Tom still holding the book, within a blink of an eye Snake had teleported behind him grasping the book while sending a sharp elbow into the small of Tom's back. Before any of the other's had chance to retaliate Snake had teleported to each one of them taking them down.

"Next time" Snake said as he teleported to Tom and bent down "Don't waste your time".

"Don't worry we'll get these dry for now you can wear them" the nurse said trying to dry Konori's eyes, she turned when a book slapped down on her table.

"Tom sends his apologies" Snake said "Also the teacher is sending him and the rest of his gang and I'm off to see the head, just thought I'd drop this in to you on my way. See you soon Konori". Konori smiled as Snake left the room and headed to the head teachers office grabbing a rose as he walked past a flower display.

"Ah the lovely Jane" Snake said walking up to the desk "Does thy rose smell so sweet or is that you my dear".

"Flattery won't keep you out of trouble" Jane said looking at Snake and taking the rose anyway.

"Worth a try" Snake said sitting on the desk "So, how's the family?"

"Keeping strong" Jane said "Little advice, I'd not push him today he's in a bad mood".

"Bad enough to let me off?" Snake asked hopeful.

"Afraid not" Jane said shaking her head "You'd better get in there before he starts raging again".

"Time to face my punishment like the man I am" Snake said melodramatically "Pray for me fair maiden". Jane laughed as Snake walked into the head's office, without looking up the head pointed to the chair in front of him.

"Anything bad, any trouble in this school why is it that your name keeps popping up?" The head asked still not looking at Snake.

"Maybe someone's out to get me sir" Snake replied grinning "I'd like to form a team and find the culprit".

"Is this a joke to you?" The head asked eyes snapping up to meet Snake's "You think this is funny?"

"Not really sir but I find that I'm not to blame in this matter" Snake replied sitting back "People take upon themselves to bully those who cannot fight for themselves, I see myself as the knight in shining armour that rides in on the fabled white horse to save the day".

"You're an anomaly did you know that?" The head asked still staring at Snake "A level four at your age, a teleporter at that. Some struggle to be able to reach level four under such an ability yet you a mere child have managed it, the scientists of Academy city wish to understand why. Therefore you are being transferred to a school for the gifted were you will be monitored".

"If I refuse?" Snake asked looking quite stern now.

"You don't have a say in the matter" The head said "Collect your things a car will be waiting for you".

"Fine" Snake said standing up and forcing the chair from behind him, opening the door with force he walked out refusing to look the head in the eyes, his carefree attitude gone all that was left was hatred towards the school.

Snake approached his locker and placed his palm to it teleporting the door into the nearest wall, hearing a noise behind him he turned to see Konori standing inches away from where he had teleported the door.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't see you" Snake said sympathy in his eyes.

"It's OK" Konori said smiling "I'm unhurt, I was just coming to thank you for getting my book back…Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah" Snake said turning around and emptying his locker "Turns out I just got transferred against my will to a special school because I'm a level four at my age when people twice my age can't attain it".

"I had no idea you were a level four" Konori said surprised.

"What level are you?" Snake asked as he reached deeper into his locker to get his things from the back.

"I'm only a level one" Konori said looking at her feet "I can barely do anything right".

"If I hadn't teleported my door into a wall I'd slam it to snap you out of that illusion" Snake said his voice suddenly stern "Levels mean nothing, all that matters is how you feel about yourself, say you can't achieve anything and you'll stay the way you are. Say you can achieve everything and you'll become a great esper".

"I'll never be as good as you" Konori said lowering her head.

"You may just become better than me" Snake said lifting up her head "Here. I want you to have this locket, remember me. Who knows when you become a great esper you may find someone who needs it more than you like I have right now". Konori took the locket and held it tight in her hand before hugging Snake tears streaking from her eyes, Snake hugged her back and didn't let go until Konori drew back.

"I want you to promise me something?" Konori asked looking Snake directly in the eyes.

"Name it" Snake replied not looking away.

"I want you to promise me you'll return" Konori said grasping Snake's hands in her own.

"I'll go one further" Snake said smiling "I promise to you Konori, forever and always you will have the protection of the level four esper, Snake Vercetti". Konori awoke in her dark room, it was only a dream yet it felt so real to her she wiped the tears from her eyes looking up she spotted something hanging above her bed reaching up she unhooked it from the nail she'd put it on.

More tears fell as she held the object in front of her, she turned it over and the memory flashed back into her mind. This was Snake's locket, he'd returned for his revenge she'd found someone who needed it more than she did. At this moment in time, Snake needed it more than she did.


	4. Collateral damage

Long chapter this one but it answers a few questions and for those who have seen series two of index you should know the new person i brought in.

quick little note the bit in italics is a flashback

anyway review and enjoy

"Something wrong Konori-senpei?" Uiharu asked placing a cup of tea on Konori's desk.

"Nothing" She lied smiling it'd been a week since her chat with Snake and she'd been checking her phone since waiting for his call, she had the information he needed just no way to contact him. As she was about to put her phone back into her bag it began to ring looking at the caller ID she saw it was an unknown number, she couldn't risk answering it here so making an excuse she went into the corridor away from the others and answered.

"Sorry I couldn't risk answering" She said "I didn't need them hearing".

"I understand" Came Snake's voice "No need to explain, do you have the information I need?"

"Yes" She said "I've printed it off but how will I get it to you?"

"Leave the building" Snake said "I boy with a white hat and a map will be standing by a bin, give the file to them and re-enter the building".

"OK" Konori said hanging up and following Snake's orders she exited seventh branch and walked up to the boy Snake had mentioned, as she walked back in the boy crossed the street towards the park and to where Snake was waiting.

"Here you are mister" The boy said handing Snake the file and collecting the two hundred yen Snake had promised, smiling the boy ran off towards the nearest shopping centre. Opening the file Snake quickly scanned for the location of the facility he was looking for, finding it he looked around and made sure no one was looking before teleporting away.

"What are you up to?" Musujime said to herself as she stalked her prey, she'd always wished of being able to boost her power and by beating as many espers as she could she assumed that it would be the best way. Today she had been tracking a level three pyrotechnic, he was the most powerful one she had been tracking the other five she'd beaten already had done nothing for her level yet she felt good about this one.

"About time we got a day to ourselves" Touma said as he and Mikoto walked around the corner "So what shall we do?"

"Darn it" Musujime said anger building inside her, she couldn't attack with people around let alone two other espers one being a level five. Sighing she looked at her list and picked out a new target area she knew would be crawling with worthy competition, concentrating hard she teleported to a new area this time an abandoned laboratory she couldn't understand why so many espers would come here.

As she arrived she spotted someone looking up toward the lab with a file in his hand, she couldn't make out hair colour or much of their facial features she assumed it was a boy due to the height of the figure. From this distance she judged they were about six foot however she'd never seen this person before, this was not good she couldn't risk an attack she didn't know if they were esper or human she decided to wait and see not her usual tactic but what other choice did she have.

_"STOP HIM" The doctor yelled at the security officers on the gate "HE'S MEANT TO DIE". The officers opened fire as the boy teleported his way toward the gate and his only chance of escape, raising his hands in a desperate chance to defend himself he felt something odd forcing forwards he knocked the bullets back at the men shooting at him. They all dodged their own bullets surprise etched on each of their faces, pointing his hands at the gate the boy threw them wide open and teleported through he kept running and never looked back._

Snake walked through the broken gates that he himself had broken during his escape, beyond the gates he saw the facility broken and abandoned he doubted if there was going to be anything left to find but he had to check what other choice was he left with.

_"A school they told us" The little boy standing by Snake said "Yeah right, this is a laboratory no way would a school look like this". Snake had to admit he was thinking the same thing why had he been brought here?_

_ "Hello children" A sweet voice came from in front of them, Snake turned and saw a woman standing at the very front of the line. She had golden blonde hair tied back into a ponytail her eyes where a sky blue colour and Snake failed to notice how pretty she was or what she was wearing, she had on a long white lab coat with a red t-shirt and black jeans underneath._

Snake walked the familiar hallway the florescent lights that lit the once great hallway were broken clearly the power was off good enough for Snake, no security systems meant that he could search all he wanted and all he needed to. Looking at the walls he found them covered in graffiti, clearly some hooligans had trashed the place he only hoped it wasn't all like this.

As he step forwards he strained his ears for the sound of movement he didn't exactly trust that there would be no traps set for intruders although with the lack of power he doubted they would work. Stepping forwards he stopped suddenly straining his ears he heard a strange sound, it sounded like a child laughing out of the corner of his eye he saw something or someone disappear round a corner throwing all caution away he gave chase.

_"Now children settle down" The doctor said as they all lined up in the new room "Now we'll just be running a simple blood test, nothing to worry about"._

_ "Nothing to worry about" The boy who Snake had been standing by earlier spoke up "This is a school why would we need a blood test?"_

_ "You don't honestly think this is a school do you?" A girl shouted out "It's a laboratory they're going to experiment on us and kill us". This sent everyone in the room into a frenzy trying to escape as armed guards stormed the room trying to grab the girl Snake took it upon himself to teleport in front of them and fight them. Even in the cramped space he was able to take out three of them before he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head, everything was going dark he felt himself falling into blackness._

"STOP" Snake yelled as he finally caught sight of the thing he'd been chasing, he stopped trying to catch his breath as he looked up the thing he'd been chasing wasn't there looking around he realised where he was. It was truly different though all the hospital beds had been overturned and the machines had been smashed up. Looking over near the other side of the room however he spotted the figure again watching him it seemed closer now, looking directly at it he backed away slightly and tripped over his hood slipped off his head as he looked at what he could only describe as a ghost no a memory of his younger self.

"Are you a memory?" Snake asked through numb lips, to his surprise the figure nodded like it could hear him before taking off at a run again it's blonde hair rushing in the wind. Jumping to his feet the older Snake took off after it the air rushing in his ears he wasn't sure where this memory was taking him but he had to know.

_ "Truly remarkable" The doctor said looking at the stats on his screen "At such a young age he's a level four, with these stats he may be what we need for the level six programme"._

_ "Sir he's only a child" His assistant remarked "Surely the level six programme is too dangerous"._

_ "You doubt my findings" The doctor said turning on her._

_ "No sir never" His assistant said defeated "We'll begin transfer"._

_"Good" The doctor said leaving the room, after his display to save the girl the doctor had been given the authority to put this subject into the level six programme. It had been a while since such a subject had been placed into the level six programme however the results had been inconclusive and the subject terminated, this one however was an anomaly in of it's self at the young age of nine and already a level four teleporter._

_"Transfer to the level six programme complete doctor" The assistant said "Administering the samples now". In the room below Snake had been strapped down to a metal table with needles sticking into his arms connected to another machine, two tubes contained different coloured liquids or at least that was what they appeared to be. For everyone standing in the dome looking down into the room they knew the truth they knew that they were merely liquid versions of two experimental esper abilities, the yellow liquid was to give the user the ability to control all things the other a blue liquid the ability to shape shift._

_ "The subject seems to be responding well doctor" His assistant announced "Brainwaves normal, heart rate normal everything is going well"._

_ "He may well be the first level six academy city has ever known" The doctor said smiling "Our employers will be pleased". As the last drops of the liquid abilities drained from tubes they kept a close watch over Snake's brainwaves and heart rate everything stayed normal._

_ "Scan results just in doctor" his assistant said a look of glee on her face "We've done it sir, we've created a level six"._

_ "You're sure" The doctor said rushing forwards from his desk and taking the file "Remarkable and only at the age of nine, he truly is something else"._

_ "I agree sir" His assistant said nodding "What do we do…" She broke off as an explosion could be heard the speaker on the doctor's desk crackled into life._

_ "Sir…gone…berserk" Came a voice followed by another explosion._

_ "THIS IS DOCTOR RICHARDS" The doctor screamed grabbing the microphone for the loud speak "ALL UNITS, TERMINATE THE EXPERIMENT"._

Snake stopped once again as the ghostly memory before him led him to a door looing up he saw a name on it under more graffiti yet he could clearly read the name:

Dr E. Richards

Snake looked at the name and was hit with a flashback looking around he had begun to remember, it was him using the powers they had given him he'd destroyed it himself to bury this place to bury the experiment. Breaking down the door he ran behind the doctor's desk and began searching it for anything that he could use to help him locate the doctor he knew he was still alive he just didn't know where.

Snake searched for what felt like hours and found nothing, he slammed his hands on the top of the desk out of frustration a door near the bottom of the desk opened up to reveal a safe.

"Combination lock interesting" Snake said "If I think hard I'm sure I can figure this one out maybe if I do this". Snake pointed two fingers at it and pulled back ripping the door off it reaching inside he found a file opening it he found an image of himself, snapping the file closed he tucked it into the bag he'd brought with him and exited.

"He's been in there for ages" Musujime said to herself as she watched the gates the man had went through, as she looked from her hiding spot she spotted him coming out she also spotted twelve other espers heading towards him. Even from this distance she could see a grin on the man's face, why was he grinning? He was surrounded by twelve pyrotechnic espers and they didn't look too pleased, she spotted all twelve release fireballs at him he was toast. Foolish though it seemed she edged closer to hear what they were saying.

"That didn't take lo…" The one nearest her broke off she peered around the corner and saw why, instead of ash the man they had thrown twelve fireballs at was standing there unharmed the fireballs around him.

"Is that you're best?" He asked in a cold voice grinning "If so, my turn". Spinning on the spot he sent all twelve fireballs back at their caster, sensing danger she got out of there as fast as her ability would allow her. What had she witnessed? He was an esper but with an unknown power she couldn't help the cold fear that now filled her body. Who was he? Had he seen her? Was she in danger? All of these questions flooded her already frozen mind all she knew for sure was she was safe but for how long?


	5. The message

So sorry for the age long update been sorting out a few things and had no time or ideas for this haha

so here we are with chapter five some interesting points in this part so hope you all enjoy them

anyway i will delay you no further

Read, review and enjoy

It had been three weeks since the attack on the twelve pyrotechnics had taken place, Judgement along with Antiskill had still not found any leads into the culprit or any witnesses.

"We can only wait for the victims injuries to clear up enough so that they can be properly interviewed" Aiho informed the group in front of her "For now I'd suggest you all carry on with the previous case there's nothing more we can do here". As everyone began to leave Konori stayed behind hoping to have a quiet word with Aiho about the file Snake had handed her after their meeting.

"Interesting" Aiho said flipping through the case "You say this was just left at your apartment?"

"Yes, it was on the floor outside when I got there" She lied "Seems someone wanted me to get this, for what reason I'm not sure yet but whatever it may be we can't overlook this".

"Why haven't we heard anything about this group Skillout though" Aiho said "After everything they've done or maybe we have, I have a few unsolved cases about espers being attacked come with me". Konori followed Aiho into a storage room lined with shelves of boxes each containing unsolved cases, Aiho led Konori toward a set of shelves while she began counting them before stopping and removing a box handing to Konori she pulled down another box beneath it and led Konori back to her office.

"These are all unsolved cases about espers being attacked" Aiho said opening the boxes and showing Konori more than thirty different files in each box "It's a lot but I just hope that working together we can connect these somehow to this Skillout group".

"Well I can take this lot back with me and have seventh branch give me a hand to go through them so that we can determine where they came from and see if they are in our jurisdiction" Konori replied "If all else fails however I'm sure I can pull in a few members from other branches".

"Please do and if anymore files come through let me know" Aiho said "If they contain information about Skillout I want to know right away".

"Of course" Konori said grabbing one of the boxes and walking to the door "I'll call you if anything comes up". Aiho nodded as she read through the file Konori had given her, Konori headed down to the parking garage to pick up her car opening the boot she carefully placed the box into the boot and walked round to the driver's side and got in. Resting her head on the steering wheel she sighed, more work was just what she didn't want but it was all she could do in hopes of slowing down work on the case against Snake.

"Hard day?" Came a voice from her back seat she sat up straight and looked into her rear view mirror spotting a figure sat in the car with her hood pulled down low but she could still make out a smile.

"How did you get in here and into my car?" Konori asked not turning around.

"Teleported of course" the figure said "I never expected to find you here though Konori".

"Well I had to deliver your file to them" Konori said starting the engine "That stuff about Skillout, how did you get it anyway?"

"I have my ways" Snake replied "More importantly I visited that place you told me to go to. It was a ruin but I got a file on myself which is good".

"What's your next move?" Konori asked.

"Who knows" Snake said folding his arms "One thing is for sure I will track down this doctor and I will kill him".

"Any chance you can find out more about Skillout for me?" Konori asked hoping he could help.

"I can go one better" Snake said leaning forwards "I can bring them down for you". With this said he teleported away and appeared on the rooftop of a nearby building looking out over academy city towards the bridge that connected the seventh and sixth district or as of tomorrow night his stage, now was the time for the message to be broadcast across the great city he looked towards the news room and checked his watch, if he was quick he could make the six o'clock news.

XXX

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an urgent message" the reporter said "We have been instructed to play a recording at exactly quarter past six, as instructed here is the recording".

"Good afternoon oh great citizens of academy city, my awe-inspiring audience" A voice said everyone watching the news kept silent wondering who this person was and what they were saying "I'm amazed at how well this city has thrived in the many years since it's construction, many espers all of different levels and powers some who feel they have not the right to have such power. It's fascinating really how well you have all adapted to living among humans and esper users, how this city has not sought to destroy itself. Yet I have a question for you all who controls everything? Who is it you have all blindly put your trust in? Who is the man behind the mask? If you wish to know these answers then join me at the bridge that connects the Seventh and Sixth district tomorrow night at exactly seven o'clock at night. I will be waiting".

The voice stopped as everyone looked at their television screens as the reporters came back into focus a blank expression fixed on their faces. It appeared no one had understood any of what had been said yet somehow they felt they needed to be at the meeting place to better understand.

XXX

"OK I'm calling in all teams on this" Aiho said to the room of Anti skill soldiers at the conference room the next day "A lot of people are going there and I for one want to bring this person down whoever it may be". Everyone nodded and began suiting up and arming themselves before heading out to the meeting place that the message had stated, when they arrived they found the area packed with hundreds of people all from seventh and sixth district all trying to get a good view at the bridge as they waited for the messenger to appear.


	6. Face your enemy

Ok so i have had this chapter ready willing and able lol just needed to set the story working for the chapter before it

anyway sorry once again for the age long update and to show this here is the sixth chapter with little delay lol

enjoy and review

oh and one last thing a little surprise goes to the person who works out who "the master" is hehe

Everyone gathered around the main bridge connecting district six and seven, a message had been sent to everyone in district seven and six to gather there at seven to see who it was that had caused so much trouble.

"Form up" Aiho shouted to the members of Antiskill who had joined her "Create a parameter, whoever it is I don't want them getting away".

"Hahahaha!" A high cold, manic laugh could be heard coming from atop a nearby building "FORM UP LIKE THE GOOD PUPPETS YOU ARE".

"Who is that?" Kuroko asked looking around along with Mikoto, Konori, Touma, Uiharu, Index and Ruiko.

"I don't know" Uiharu replied.

"There" Mikoto said pointing at the bridge everyone's eyes snapped to it a look of shock mirrored across the sea of faces. Standing on the very edge of the bridge was a man he had short blonde hair and electric blue eyes, even from this distance they could make out the insane grin spread across his face, canines bared slightly.

"Oh dear so many of you" The man smiled "I'm going to need a bigger sound system". Walking back slightly out of view he teleported to the nearest music store and began to look for speakers he could find, before teleporting them back to the bridge followed by a microphone.

"What's with the speakers?" Touma asked slightly confused, before anyone could answer however they began to crackle into life.

"At least they are good for something" Came a voice through the speakers looking at the bridge they saw the same man stood in front of them a microphone in his grasp.

"Why does he seem familiar?" Mikoto asked.

"Welcome people to this gathering" The man's voice echoed through the speakers "I'm glad to see so many of you have come here to learn the truth, even though you all see me as the enemy you are all mistaken. The truth is that you are all being controlled by a corrupt government, I look out over the sea of people who have come collectively just like sheep which would make me a shepherd herding you all to the freedom waiting beyond the gates. No, not sheep you're all too intelligent for that".

"I'm totally not following what he's saying" Index said leaning on Kuroko watching the man, the only person who seemed to be paying attention out of the sea of people was Konori.

"Perhaps it would be easier for me to reveal my name " The man said suddenly everyone seemed to be paying attention slowly however Konori seemed to be shaking her head "Call me, The master". An evil grin spread across his face once again, Konori had a feeling he'd spotted her and changed his mind.

"This is foolish" Came a voice below the master he looked down "You've got five minutes to explain what rubbish your talking or we're coming to arrest you for the assault of fifteen espers".

"Fifteen?" The master asked looking down slightly "I only remember there being twelve, anyway whatever they were in the wrong place at the wrong time plus they attacked me I have no intention of hurting espers unless I need to. My only goal my friends is to bring down this government that controls all espers, allow me to tell you all a story it won't take long and will help you fully understand the situation before you". Everyone's eyes looked up to where the man calling himself the master stood between the huge speakers he had set up, they didn't know what he had to say but something had drew them all here all they could do was listen.

"First of all your government has already shown that they care little for espers" The master said "I see members of Antiskill armed with weaponry yet there is another law enforcement pushed down and out of the action by these people. I speak of course about Judgement, made up of espers each with different powers they are here with us once again amongst you all away from the danger zone as it were". His eyes snapped to Konori as he spoke looking at each member of Judgement before his eyes fell on a spiky haired boy, he was standing near a girl her short brown hair blowing in the slight breeze. Shaking his head slightly he continued to address everyone in the area, while shifting his eyes all around trying to find a way to get to the boy.

"To make things worse people the government allowed for scientists to do experiments on espers" The master said "There have been many experiments on espers, allow me to tell you of one I heard it's about a nine year old boy taken from a school to a facility on the outskirts of the twenty-ninth district. A school they told him yet he wasn't the only one there were others who like him possessed abilities higher levels than they should have been for that age, the boy's was teleportation and at the young age of nine he was already a level four".

"That's impossible" Kuroko said shock etched on her face "No way could someone that young be a level four".

"An anomaly they called him" The master continued "He tried to save a girl around the age of twelve, he took out three guards before they bashed his head in, even though he was blacking out due to the attack he heard the doctors say he was to enter the level six programme. Your government had given the authority to make the first ever level six esper, some believed it to be a fairy tale yet these people had worked out a way to make it possible by injecting the subject with another artificial esper ability to control all things at his disposal. The thing they didn't foresee however was that they would succeed but things didn't go as planned, the experiment used his powers to fight back against the people who created him. The doctors ordered for his disposal a means to cover it up as the boy destroyed the facility using the powers they gave him, he escaped Academy city yet he has returned the only level six esper has returned to take his revenge upon the government the people who made him".

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE" Aiho yelled at the master "How would you possibly know any of this?"

"Are you really that foolish" The master replied as he let out a cold, manic laugh "I know it because the boy who was made that way, the one your government thought dead and ordered to be executed is me". A collective look of fear spread though out the sea of watching espers, the ones at the front began to move aside in an attempt to escape from the bridge in front of them.

"This can't be true" Touma said "Stay here". Without looking back Touma started to push his way through the crowd toward the bridge, Mikoto attempted to follow but felt a hand grasp her shoulder looking up she saw Konori looking down at her shaking her head. Pushing people aside Konori began to follow Touma who was now close to the bridge, the master looked down and spotted him making his way through a manic grin spread across his face.

"You're lying" Touma said when he'd reached the bridge looking up at the master "You hurt people that you claim you want to help".

"They brought that upon themselves" The master said grinning as he looked down at Touma "Now back up kid before you hurt yourself the adults are talking".

"You're not here to help you're here to hurt people" Touma continued refusing to back down "You're nothing but a coward". At these words the master glared at him hatred burning in his eyes his manic grin fading as he stared the boy down.

"What did you just say?" The master asked through clenched teeth.

"You talked about a nine year old boy who was brave" Touma said still looking directly at the master "Now all you seem to be is nothing but a coward". The master teleported inches from Touma's face everyone in the area around the two backed off Konori stopped to watch what was about to happen fear shown in her eyes, she'd known Snake long enough to realise he hated to be called a coward.

"Take it back you insolent brat" The master said inches from Touma's face.

"No" Touma said clenching his right hand into a fist "I'll end all of your false illusions however". The master merely grinned and raised his left hand as he did the bit of road he had been secretly breaking flew into the air as he swung his arm around he teleported back watching the piece of road fly at Touma's head.

Touma saw this happen out of the corner of his eye and punched it with his right hand, a look of shock flashed through the master's eyes as the piece of road shattered at his touch.

"Impossible" the master said barely louder than a whisper, regaining his composure he sent more bits of road flying at Touma each one he shattered with his right hand.

"Don't you realise it's useless, my right hand can nullify all attacks" Touma said grinning this time as the master took a step back trying to work something out "Now I will end you're illusions". Right hand clenched Touma ran full speed toward the master, he stood there then it came to him using his powers he was able to create a wind shield in front of him. Quickly teleporting to the bridge he used his powers to control one of the speakers, as he saw Touma shatter his wind shield he brought his hand down sending the speaker flying at Touma.

"Game over kid!" He shouted as he laughed his manic laugh the speaker smashed into Touma as the master teleported away his ears rang out with the girls cry.

"TOUMA!" turning as he teleported he saw the brown haired girl begin shocking people out of her way to get to him.


	7. The master's offer

**OK big note at the end so enjoy**

It had been three days since Touma had been hospitalized by the mysterious master, Mikoto had slept at the hospital every night since waiting for Touma to wake from his coma while Judgement worked long and hard trying to piece together the event.

"Any change?" Kuroko asked as Mikoto slumped herself into one of the comfortable chairs in Judgement headquarters she slowly shook her head.

"The doctors said it may take some time" Mikoto said unsuccessfully hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"You should go to your dormitory and sleep properly" Konori said from her desk as she typed away on the computer "We don't need you ending up in hospital from exhaustion".

"Maybe your right" Mikoto said as she got up to leave "If you find that scum bag let me know, I want to be there when you bring him in".

"I'll do my best" Konori said still typing away, she hadn't heard from Snake since that night and wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her anger in check. Her phone vibrated on her desk checking it she realised it was a text from Snake telling her to meet him so he could explain his actions, hiding her phone she got up to leave.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked looking at her with concern.

"Nothing I'm just going to get some air" Konori said attempting to look reassuring "I won't be long". Kuroko nodded and returned to what she was doing as Konori took off to her motorbike, she wasn't sure how polite she was going to be towards Snake but he had to know how she really felt.

**XXX**

Musujime walked along the streets of district six she couldn't risk challenging anyone anymore, due to a disturbing instant following a man calling himself 'the master' there had been a lot more judgement and Antiskill officers walking around. Security had never been this tight in academy city before and she knew all too well how dangerous this man was, she'd witnessed his power first hand and couldn't help the feeling she was being watched.

"Get yourself together" she muttered to herself as she walked into a back alley and entered an abandoned coffee shop "You're going crazy".

"I quite agree" Came a voice from the shadows, Musujime froze looking around her for the owner of the voice.

"Who's there?" She asked to the darkness while slowly edging toward her weapons crate.

"I've moved that in case you tried anything stupid" said the voice again this time she felt someone's breath on her ear, spinning on the spot she saw no one.

"You're not scaring me" She said yet the shaking in her voice betrayed her.

"You should be afraid" Came the voice again this time it seemed further away "We will meet again, I promise you that". She heard a crash behind her and jumped spinning on the spot as she spotted her weapons crate lying broken on the floor, a cold sweat covered her body as she looked around she was strong and independent yet the owner had made her feel as defenceless as a child. She didn't know who it was, how they'd found her and when they would return she rushed around collecting her things and decided to leave in case the person came back.

**XXX**

Accelerator laid on the couch stretching out his leg, his crutch was leaning against the wall, Last order and Yomikawa had gone out shopping leaving him to finally have some peace. He got up and grabbed his crutch heading to the kitchen to get himself a drink of water, as he was reaching for a glass he felt a presence behind him quickly grabbing a knife he spun on the spot and threw it at the man stood behind him, who seemed to stop it with his bare hand before it had reached his skin.

"You're as good as I expected" The intruder said "Nothing less from the strongest level five of academy city". The intruder raised his other hand and plucked the knife out of the air and placed it on the table next to him, Accelerator glared into his eyes the intruder didn't look away yet he seemed to be grinning.

"What's so funny?" Accelerator asked still glaring at him.

"You're not as strong as you use to be are you?" The intruder said "Beaten down by a level zero, how disappointing".

"Just because I didn't beat him doesn't mean I can't beat you" Accelerator yelled at the intruder.

"Calm down before you fry that little dog collar of yours" the intruder said with a smirk "I didn't come to fight, I came to introduce myself".

"Don't bother" Accelerator said "I know who you are, the guy from the news, the one who has the whole city scared, I'm not on that list".

"Glad to hear it" he said "Everyone knows me as the master, that's not my real name, it's a cover. If you want to know my real name then I have a job offer for you, I'll leave the details here I have a prior engagement. Speak to you soon I hope". The master placed a piece of paper on the table and walked into the living room, Accelerator limped over to the table and noticed the master had gone he picked up the paper and put it in his pocket when he heard the lock on the front door click open.

**XXX**

Konori pulled up her motorbike outside a rundown building on the out skirts of the seventh district, taking off her helmet she placed it on her bike and had a proper look of where she was. As she walked forwards she remembered the building all too well, on one side of the courtyard she saw the remains of the benches she use to sit on while reading her books.

"Never thought you'd ever come back here did you?" She heard a voice looking forwards she saw Snake leaning against the wall near the main doors.

"You scum bag!" She yelled looking at him "What were you thinking? You're supposed to be my friend".

"I'm sorry for what I did" Snake replied not moving from where he was "It was necessary, if I could have done it a different way I would have".

"You attacked my friend" Konori said walking up the broken pathway heading straight for Snake.

"You're blaming me for what happened?" Snake said when Konori got closer "I'm not the one you should be blaming, you could have stopped him and you didn't". Konori slapped Snake across the face at this comment tears shining in her eyes, Snake looked at her his face stinging from the slap.

"You didn't have to go that far" She said as a tear ran down her face.

"I'm sorry OK, what else do you want me to say" Snake said rising his voice slightly "It wasn't supposed to happen that way, he should never have challenged me".

"So it was his fault was it?" Konori asked as more tears fell she wiped them away furiously with her hand.

"I'm not saying that" Snake said grabbing Konori's hand so she couldn't slap him again "He was at fault and so was I, hell we could say Antiskill were at fault as well. One clear shot I gave them and they didn't take it, if I'm so dangerous why didn't they kill me?"

"What are you talking about?" Konori asked pulling out of Snake's grasp.

"Antiskill could have shot me, I was focused in front of me the side was clear one shot and I'd be dead" Snake said pulling out a cd from his pocket and placing it in Konori's hand "Watch that it's video from a camera I'd set up, keep it if you want I have copies but it proves they had a clean line of sight to me and could have went for a kill shot".

"I guess this is where you're hiding out then? Our old school?" Konori asked calming down slightly.

"For now yes" Snake replied "If I'm not out doing other things I can be found here plotting my next moves, come and visit me in two weeks when you've seen the footage". Snake leaned in and kissed Konori on the cheek before teleporting away, Konori placed her hand to her cheek were Snake had kissed her. She hated herself for slapping him but she knew it was out of anger, looking down at the CD in her hand she wondered what would she do if she watched the footage and it turned out to be true. Had Antiskill hesitated? Should she trust him? What if the footage turned out to be a fabrication? All these questions seemed to float through her mind as she placed her helmet back on and started up her bike, she knew that no matter what happened she would return to see Snake.

**OK wow that was fun to write when i got the idea all sorted and put together in a way you loyal readers would like.**

**Right a few points here and there. Yes the master and accelerator have finally came face to face, been planning that meeting for a while but think it could have went better but it's there first meeting the next one will be better i hope lol.**

**Musujime or as some have named her "The esper hunter" (consider that getting used for her title later on in the story thank you to the ones who mentioned it) finally been hunted herself but who by?**

**Anyway my ramblings over hopefully i'll get another one out soon not making any promises.**

**ta tar for now**


End file.
